1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable awnings of the type adapted to be mounted on a substantially vertical surface and including a roll bar about which a canopy can be rolled. More specifically, the invention relates to a retractable awning including a sensor adapted to sense movement of the awning as might occur in inclement weather with the sensor operably connected to a motor to automatically retract the awning under predetermined conditions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Retractable awnings have been in use for many years with early uses being primarily as covers for windows, doors and the like. More recently, retractable awnings have been designed for use on mobile structures such as recreational vehicles and mobile homes. As will be appreciated, when such an awning is in use, wind currents and the like tend to move the awning and sometimes the awning is moved so far as to damage the structural members of the awning. Further, the awning sheet or canopy attached to the structural members of the awning may be torn or otherwise damaged by the wind. In addition, precipitation can accumulate on top of the canopy possibly causing damage to the canopy and other structural members of the awning.
Most modern retractable awnings include a roll bar about which the canopy is rolled and unrolled and at least a pair of support arms to support the extended canopy. As will be appreciated, the strength and mounting of the support arms is designed so as to be sufficient to support the canopy and to withstand certain additional forces. However, it is desirable to protect the awning and support arms from more severe forces such as those created by wind and rain storms. In addition, retractable awnings may be subjected to such storms at times when the owners or occupants of the structure on which the awning is mounted are away or asleep. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an awning which automatically retracts when subjected to severe forces.
It is known in the art to provide a retractable awning with an electric motor to roll and unroll the awning and limit switches to prevent unwanted rolling after the awning is fully extended or retracted, as demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,371 issued to Clauss. Further, it has been suggested that a photoelectric sensor may be used to detect ambient light conditions and control a motorized awning in response thereto as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,726 issued to Mason. In addition, there exist control systems for retractable awnings which include a windmill mounted on top of the structure or vehicle which is operatively connected to a motor to retract the awning when the wind speed exceeds a predetermined threshold. Unfortunately, these sensors are unsightly. With the exception of windmill type sensors, these and other systems do not suggest the use of such a sensor to detect movement of an awning due to wind or precipitation and, in response thereto, to automatically retract the awning to prevent damage from the wind or precipitation. It is to overcome such shortcomings in the prior art that the present invention has been developed.